No Mercy for Mercy
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: On the hunt for Reaper, Mercy thought she was the on his tail but in the end Reaper was on her tail and it does not end well for pur doctor. Note this is a dark themed story, rape and playing with emotions.
1. Chapter 1

No Mercy for Mercy

On the hunt for Reaper, Mercy thought she was the on his tail but in the end Reaper was on her tail and it does not end well for our Doctor.

Angela knew she shouldn't be out, ever since the fall of Overwatch none of them had been seen. She went back to the Alps back to beign a surgeon trying to leave everything behind her, but the memories of them all Jesse, Genji... Jack... Gabriel... There were nights she wakes up screaming crying out for somebodys name.

But then Winston called them, he wanted to reform Overwatch breaking every law the governments across the nations held above them reforming the team. There family.

Mercy wore her Valkyrie suit under a long trench coat the wings folded back pressed tightly against her back. Her white boots clicked against the cobblestone floor of the roads within Kings row. Winston told her to take back up allow Lena to go with her, Angela waived him off with a smile and a kiss on the fury cheek saying he will be fine.

That was three hours ago know she felt like he was right, she should turn back and start again when it was daylight. It was only a silly lead something Jesse overheard something in the local tavern as he liked to call it, something about Reapers next target.

He stole all there information from Winston, Winston had no idea why the mercenary assassin whatever he liked to call himself wanted there information. Lena said it will most likely to be with him hunting them down.

A shiver ran up her spine someone was watching her, she was not alone down Kingsroad it seemed. Angela tried to keep her breathing steady. Winston tried to persuade her not to go let Lena go instead but after the inicent with Widowmaker, Lena had locked herself away in the underground Overwatch headquarters and Angela wanted to stretch her legs.

That's when the sound of heavy footfalls sounded behind her, she continued to walk at her normal pace not wanting to alert her stalker. She didn't move any further than a foot in front of her when black smog surrounded her.

"Reaper," She breathed out as a hand shot out from the smog over her shoulder grabbing hold of her chin and drawing her back.

The spikes of the leather gauntlet dug into her skin, Mercy ripped her head to the side trying to break the hold on her jaw. She hissed loudly as one of the spikes dug into her chin she could see the black smoke tumbling around her as Reaper formed fully behind her.

"Doctor Zielger," the voice rasped in her ear as she was drawn back into a hard chest, "Seems he Angel has fallen for my trap naive as always."

That was when she felt the barrel of one his shot guns press into her side, she tried to even out her breathing not letting him know she feared him entirely. "You're going to step back with me," he growled into her ear forcing her head further back her head angled so fair back she was staring into the red orbs.

If she could just reach the overwatch beacon in her pocket, she could call for Winston ten minutes top. She slipped one arm up to his wrapping her hand around his wrist trying to pry his gloved hand from her throat, "You can't play hand of god anymore Doc," he growled at her stepping back into the alley behind them, her free hand slipped into the pocket of her coat, "You won't come back from this." He paused for a moment throwing his shotgun into the shadows ripping her hand out her pocket as it brushed against the Overwatch beacon in her pocket. Twisting it behind her back he threw her down onto the cobblestone pavement, she cried as her chin smashed into the stone, "I will break you and your pathetic team. Couldn't let them die could you, had to play God. Had to bring them back."

The boot slammed down onto her back as she tried to push herself back up onto her feet, sending her sprawling down onto the ground, "I am here to help people."

"No," He growled leaning forward grinding his boot into the small of her back, "You destroy people, you give people what they do not want."

"Please," Mercy whispered, "We can help you, whatever Talon is holding over you..."

The booming laughter bounced down the alleyway, "You think they are holding something over me, oh Doc so naive always thinking the best of people. Thinking everyone can be saved."

"They can" Mercy cried into the stones, "Everyone you, Ameila we can help I promise."

The clawed hand wrapped into her hair scrapping against her scalp as he pulled her head back his mask brushed against her cheek the tendrils of black smoke brushed against her cheek sending shivers down the Doctors spine, "I don't need saving Angela, the only person need saving tonight... is you."

Reaper dragged her up onto her knees by her hair, Angela cried reaching back trying to pry his fingers from her hair. He growled in annoyance tugging sharper, tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the pain started to become unbearable.

"What did we do to you?" She cried, as he stepped round to stand in front of her, she forced herself to look up at him her blue eyes wide slightly fear creeping into her look and Reaper couldn't help but smirk behind his mask.

"This is what you did," He growled at her twisting his free hand turning it into black smoke before the shotgun appeared in his hand again. This time he clicked the safety off and pressed the muzzle against her temple his smirk turned into a grin as he watched her eyes become full blown with fear before he threw it back into the shadows.

"I don't understand," she whispered her voice shaking higher than her normal pitch.

"No of course you don't, you destroyed me you couldn't leave the dead well enough a fucking alone," he growled, he smirked same old Angela flinching from crude language, "So in return, I will destroy you."

"W-what?" She gasped struggling against his hold, keeping one hand in her hair his other made quick work of the leather trench coat pulling it open. Her eyes widened as level with her face was know a large bulge contained within leather trousers.

"I will break you in the only way you didn't break me," his hand worked on the button of his trousers before he pulled his cock from his trousers.

Mercy began to struggled harder trying to pull herself away from him with a sharp tug she stumbled forward her head pressed against were she assumed his hip was as his member was an inch away from her face. Her hands pressed against his knees trying to push him back or over or SOMETHING.

He dragged her face forward rubbing his erection against her cheek smearing her cheek with sticky precum, "I know you are not innocent Doc," he smirked behind the mask as her cheeks flushed the pretty pink color they always do, "Open wide doc."

"Please," Mercy whispered shaking her head, his tip brushed her lips he pushed himself against the small gap of her lips pushing against her clenched teeth.

"You have to make this difficult," Reaper sighed, he shrugged as he twisted her hair harshly yanking her head back before he stuffed himself down her throat. He groaned in bliss as her throat tightened around his cock, her nails dug into the leather of his trousers tears slipped from the blue eyes as she squeezed them shut not looking up at him.

"You don't have to act embarrassed I know you've done this before," He groaned as he thrust himself into her mouth, his told was tight on her hair her mind was screaming at her to fight harder. She slammed her closed fists onto his fists tugging back against his hold but was slammed back down onto his throbbing cock, her jaw hurt from the force of his thrusts. She pushed her tongue up against him brushing across the long vein of his cock. "Always were a good cock sucker, doc," he purred above her.

He felt her teeth tightened for a moment before he yanked her mouth off his throbbing erection, her eyes opened wide as he lent down grabbing hold of her jaw. The spikes of his gauntlet cut across her cheek, before he dragged her up onto her feet slamming her into the wall off the alleyway her hands now pressed against his abs.

"Your playing a dangerous game Doc," He growled at her.

"Please... Please don't do this," she cried slamming her fists down onto his clothed chest.

He let go of her for a moment allowing her to slump against the wall, that's when he grabbed hold of both her wrists slamming them up against the wall high above her head, she struggled kicking out hoping to catch him in the shin enough time for his hold to slip. As her leg kicked out her wrapped his free hand around the underside of her knee the claws of the gauntlet ripped through the black tights she wore. He slammed the full length of his body against her, Mercy couldn't help but moan weakly as he pressed against her clothed sex.

The hand under her knee worked further up the back of her neck no longer needing to support her, the claws continued to rip through the silky material. He ran the claws over her arse cheek, she hissed as the claws cut into her skin grinding herself against his erection. He pulled his hand away from his groping to rip open the long trench coat, Mercy couldn't believe as he clicked a few palaces across her armour and her breast plate fell against his chest. Brushing it to the floor like it was nothing he tugged her ripped tights to the side leaving her entire left leg bare expect for the knee high boots.

Mercy continued to struggle against his hold, the spikes dug into her wrists that pinned above her head. She was rocking herself against Reapers erection that sat snugly between them both, tears streamed down her face. "Reaper, please I beg let me go," She screamed at him.

"Why should I listen to what you want," He growled in her face, his masked pressed up against her face the cool material pressed against her flushed face allowing her to stare deep into the glowing red orbs, "You never listened to what I wanted."

His claws continued to rip up her clothes, slashing at the white and orange material around her waist pool around her feet. The Black thermal turtle neck that pressed against her body was the only thing he had left alone and the white lace knickers.

"I'm a doctor," she whispered.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" He yelled slamming her hands back into the wall, his free hand ripped the trench coat cleanly off her back the bright shinning wings of the Valkyrie suit unfolded themselves flat against the wall, "You were once my Angel but now..."

"Yours..." Her eyes widened for a moment, "No... you died... I... I ... I buried you..."

Reaper twisted his fist around the black material of her chest ripping it away from her body, her breasts bounced as they were free from the material. He let go of her hands taking hold of both her thighs forcing her legs apart, whilst her own hands reached towards his mask. Her fingers brushed against the edge of the mask.

"Gabriel," She whispered.

"Gabriel doesn't exist, as you said," he yanked his head away from her wandering fingers. His claws dug into her skin as he dragged them up her thighs leaving red ribbons in his wake, he brushed the claws across the lace of her underwear, Tearing through the material like a hot knife through butter.

"I don't understand," she whispered, her fingers catching hold the side of his mask throwing it from his face.

Her breath caught in her throat as the mask smashed into the ground, Gabriel Reyes stood in front of her. Her head threw back as he slammed two fingers into her sex, her moan bounced off the walls.

Gabriel leaned into her as he curled his fingers within her brushing against the weak spot within her, "Angela," his lips brushed against her neck as he breathed in her vanilla scent.

"I missed you," she whispered through her moans grinding down onto his fingers, her arms encircled his neck her hands .

"I am not him," He growled watching her quiver under his hold.

"Please..." She begged him, "Gabriel please..."

Gabriel growled pulling his fingers from within her, stuffing his soaking fingers into her mouth. Angela whimpered softly as the claws of gauntlets cut the inside of her cheek but she sucked her juices off off the claws.

"I never wanted this life Angela," He growled at her, "You should of allowed me to die..."

Her blue eyes shined brightly at him, the hand under her thigh squeezed tightly as he withdrew his fingers from her mouth. Before he slammed his lips down onto hers, it was like before they fitted perfectly together, lips moulding into one. her nails raked up through pulling him closure pressing her bare breasts against his clothed chest.

He kept her balanced between his body and the wall, making her sex rub against his hardened cock her own juices spread across his erection.

Gabriel moaned into her mouth his free hand palming against the side of her breast, a soft mewling sound escaped her throat as she arched her chest up into his hand pleasing for more.

He pulled his lips away from her, Angela whined following his lips but he pulled away faster kissing across her jaw line biting down on the spot under her ear making her cry out in pleasure.

"Please Gabriel," She moaned as his claws brushed across her hardened nipple, circling the sensitive skin, "I need..."

He tugged his hand away but not before he dug his claws deep into the skin he cut through her skin as he let go and slammed his fist into the wall above her head, "It didn't matter when I needed you," he hissed at her.

Angela's eyes widened looking up into his red eye his dark skin once smooth chocolate now was ashened. His lips pulled back in a snarl, his lips chapped his teeth weren't the dazzling white they once were when they were young.

"I don't understand?" She questioned.

His face became level with hers, "You know exactly what, you betrayed me."

"Gabriel... I... " She whispered.

His fists came lower down this time slamming into the stone right next to her head, "You sided with him!"

"They wanted him in charge," Angela cried, "I couldn't..."

"No," He hissed, pushing the full length of his body against her own, "You rolled over and let him fuck you, you allowed him to fuck you to win your damn trust. Always a fucking whore Angela."

His cock twitched at her entrance, "Gabriel... please... Jack... He never."

"Don't lie to me Angela," he growled before he slammed his hips up sheathing himself fully within her, "I know the truth!"

Her blue eyes blew open wide letting out a loud scream of pleasure as it ripped itself from her throat. Gabriel couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, his anger took over as he buried his head into the long column of her throat as he pounded her into the wall.

"I never lied," She cried, "I promise... it was you... only you."

"That is a lie," he grunted as he thrust up with every word.

Angela clawed at the back of his neck under the hood arching off the wall to meet his thrusts grinding down as he came up to meet her, "I love you..." She moaned throwing her head back, "I still do..."

"You didn't weep for me Angela," he told her, "You wept for fucking Morrision..."

"Gabriel! PLEASE!" She screamed.

"Scream for me Mercy," He ordered.

"YES!" She screeched, "Harder Gabe! PLEASE!"

"Who am I to deny you," he whispered almost in a lovers tone, kissing her neck.

His thrusts became harder and the pace became faster, Angela cried raking her nails across his shoulders as he forced her further up the wall.

Her leg round his hip tightened drawing him closure to her forcing him deeper into her, he continued to bite across her neck leaving large dark bruises in his wake. It didn't take much longer til her felt her walls start to quiver around his length. His groans bounced off the walls as he thrust deeper within her. He twitched deeper within her as her walls clamped down on him, the strength of her walls clamped around him forced him to cum allowing her body to milk him for what was worth.

They froze for a few moments breathing heavily, sweat covered Angelas body Gabriel shoved her leg off him. She slumped against the wall panting her pale skin flushed pink her blue eyes shined brightly.

Gabriel pulled out of her body tucking himself back into his pants, he reached up cupping her cheeks softly bringing her head up to his before he lent into her pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Her hands that sat still at her sides cupped his own bringing him into her, wanting more.

He pulled back before he could be drawn closure into her, a smirk graced his lips as he watched her eyes plead with him. His hand wrapped around her neck slamming her head back into the wall, she whimpered in pain as he threw her down onto the ground. Her wings curled around her as she landed on the cobblestone.

Angela turned onto her back her wings sprawled out behind her, she was still dazed trying to regain her thoughts. She loved him, thats all she could think of. She wasn't there the day the Swiss headquarters blew up.

All she remembers from that day was rushing towards the headquarters as she watched it go down, she cried and screamed as the bodies were pulled from the rubble. Overwatch destroyed themselves in the end.

Gabriel picked up his mask and her trench coat, pulling the overwatch symbol out the pocket as he placed his mask on. He pressed the beacon, he remembered having his own once long ago and he threw it down beside her.

He stepped over her walking towards the end of the alleyway, "GABRIEL!" She cried after him.

He turned for a moment glancing over his shoulder at her, tears tracked down her cheeks she was pushing herself up to go after him her hand reaching out for him. Reaper sighed twisting his hand the black swirled around his hand and his shotgun appeared. Smirking under his mask as he watched her eyes widen this time not in pleasure but in fear. He fired the shotgun mere millimetres from her she screeched rolling away from the shot.

"As I told you Mercy," he paused watching her, he heard thunderous footsteps moving towards them, "I am not him."

"ANGELA!" Two voices yelled.

"Reaper..." A cockney accent filled his ears.

He turned to the road seeing Tracer and Solider 76 behind him, he bowed dramatically towards them before he vanished with a swirl of black smoke. Leaving both Tracer and Solider 76 starring into the Alleyway, Mercy had curled up on herself her wings curled around her protecting her body from their eyes. Her shoulders shook as she cried, her blonde hair fell around her face down from the ponytail it was once in.

"Are you alright lov," Tracer jumped over to her leaving 76 alone he scanned the area for the black smoke.

"Lena," Angela cried.

"JACK!" Lena yelled back to him, "ANGELA NEEDS US LET HIM GO!"

Jack could see Reaper looking down at him watching him daring him to come after him, Jack shook his head and ran over to the girls Angela was sobbing into Lenas shoulder as the British pilot rocked her. Lenas own blue eyes welled up in tears not knowing what to do but rock their Doctor back and firth whispering to her.

Jack stripped off his leather jacket, throwing it around Angela drawing her from Lenas arms and up into his own. "Angela," he whispered kissing the sweaty temple of the blonde in his arms, "I am sorry."

He took in her state blood ran down her legs and face, he knows excatly what happened here and he swore on his own grave that he will kill Reaper for this.

"We need to get her to the Medical bay," Lena told him, "Winston will know what to do..."

"Agreed," Jack nodded before holding the doctor tighter to his chest before he jogged off towards the portal Satya had created to get them to Kingsroad.

AN: Hi... Um... Iv sort of jumped onto the Overwatch bandwagon, my mains are Reaper and Mercy I love them both so much. They are so god damn cute, but yes I'm off the One Piece work for awhile I''ve been gaming alot and work I apologise I will get round to the new works I have, I havent had much free time since Ive picked up a uni course in my free time basically so work working Scarlet.

I sort of did leave this open ended because if it is liked by the Overwatch fandom I might add more to this.

Will speak soon

Love Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

Jack laid Angela down on the Medical Bed, her tears had stopped as they entered the Med-bay, "What happened?" Winstons gruff voice sounded beside him, the gorilla looking down at the Doctor who whimpered curling her hands around the leather in Jacks jacket.

"Gods," Jack muttered running his hands through his white hair looking down at her, "He raped her."

"Alright Luvs," Lena called to them, "Out with ya, let Angie get dressed." Lena was already in front of the two of them pushing them out of the Medical room, with a hard shove she slammed the door in Winstons and Jacks face.

"Lena," Angela whispered trying to push herself up.

"No Luv, stay down," Tracer blinked herself over to Angela resting a hand on her shoulder pushing her down, "Look Angie I know your used to patching us up, but let us take care of you... alright luv?"

Angela smiled softly at Lena who was rumaging around the room trying to find something other than Jacks jacket to wear, Angela shrugged off the rest of her uniform the sleeves and the wings letting them thud to the ground.

She curled up in on herself wrapping Jacks jacket closely around her, "I let him..." She whispered more to herself than Lena.

"What was that luv?" Lena stood infront of her holding light pink hospital scrubs and a soft blanket in one.

"I let him," Angela wailed.

Lena froze for a moment her eyes widened before she tightly wrapped her arms around Angela, this felt strange to her she was used to Angela comforting her when she was phasing in and out of reality. Angela and Winston both been there for her, granted Winston did all the work Angela was calm and patient waiting for her constantly.

"It's not your fault," Lena told her, "He hurt you Angie please don't cry."

"I let him Lena," She gasped for breath, "He... he... Oh mercy Lena."

The two woman sat like this for awhile, Lena was slightly confused knowing Angela would have fought Reaper everystep of the way until they found her but... he walked away without killing her. "Angie.. did Reaper ... did he know about the Overwatch Beacon."

"He's Gabriel," She whispered.

"WHAT!" Lena yelled jumping back.

Jack slammed the door open seeing Lena standing a foot away from the bed her eyes large with confusion, "Angie," he whispered softly sitting down next to her, placing a hand on top of her head, "It's ok."

"Angie, tell me it's not true love?"

"It's him, he took his mask off..." She breathed deeply rubbing at her eyes willing the tears to stop, "Gabriel Reyes is Reaper."

Jack felt his heart stop for a moment Gabriel was alive, but he remembered the building coming down around them. He remembered the screams and shouts of pain, he couldn't believe he survived but no Gabriel was closure to the blast he took more damage than him.

"Angie," He whispered softly, stroking her blonde locks, "I know it's hard... but you went through something no one would wish... you most likely..."

"NO!" She yelled pushing him away, "He's alive Jack!"

"Angela," Jack warned her, "Stand down..."

"NO!" She yelled swinging her arms out catching him in the side of the face hard, Jack grunted Angela might be smaller than him but the woman packed a punch. He grabbed hold of her fists that neraly hit him again and pushed her back, he glanced to see Lena readying a needle with some blue liquid in, "I SAW HIM JACK PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry Angela," His eyes spoke sorrow as he kept her pinned, her eyes widened for a moment before they slipped close her chest gently rising and falling, she was asleep gone to the world.

"You think she's telling the truth Jack?" Lena asked.

Jack shook his head, "I'm hoping she's not."

Angela didn't know how long she had been out for as she pushed herself up in her bed, she was thankful it was in her own room and not the medical bay. She whined softly as she pushed herself up from the soft mattress and out of the bed, she was dressed in an oversize black shirt with the overwatch symbol in white and orange across the front.

She wobbled as she got to her feet, pains shot up her thighs making her stumble forward a few steps she reached out bracing her hand against the wall. Everything hurt her body burned, screamed at her to lay down and rest.

She looked up, looking back at bright blue eyes. A large bruise covered over cheek, a graze across her chin as she pulled down the collar of the shirt she noticed the puncture marks across her jaw were Reapers claws dug into her chin.

She winced as she saw the cuts across the top of her right breast, stitches had been carfeully but in ovr the three slashes. She whimpered as she then pulled the hem of the shirt up seeing the same stitches across her outer and inner thighs.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she sank down to her knees on the floor, she placed a hand to her mouth muffling her loud sobs. What happened to him, he wasn't Gabriel she remembered yes when they had sex it was rough but nothing like this.

He would whisper sweet things in her ear as he sent her over the edge again and again, then Overwatch changed them, heck it changed all off them. This all happened because the borad gave Jack Overwatch and not Gabe. He was fuming she remembered that night he came back to their apartment she was on the phone to Ana at the time asking how everything was when she heard a crash in their bedroom. She remembered saying bye to Ana walking into their room, Gabriel had smashed the mirror that hung on the wall opposite their bed.

She softly padded across the room to him brushing her hand gently up his arm, in turn he slammed her into the wall. Angela flinched remembering everything that night, she was Overwatch whilst he was Blackwatch.

Angela shook herself out the memory pushing herself up to her feet walking over to the ensuite pushing the door open, she squinted as she switched on the light allowing her eyes to adjust for a moment.

That night Gabriel was brutal with his fuck, her body had wrecked with pain all the next day. He stayed with her apologising, taking care of her she didn't go to HQ that day she stayed at home making the others worry. Her phone had rang constantly throughout the day but Gabriel told her to rest for the day.

Angela remembered what he said that night clearly as she leant over and ran herself a bath, 'Fucking Overwatch, that stupid prick of a poster boy... gonna but you on his arm next make up like a pretty whore.'

He got worse over the months, he came back late on days he was only meant to be handing in a report. She sunk into the warm water after she threw the shirt to the ground, always saying they will get their cumupense.

She didn't know he meant that, she knew excatly what happened Jack told her. She washed the grime off herself off her skin and out of her hair, Jack set of the bombs in HQ knowing it was to late to rebuild what had happened, the bombs were safety measures so that if they were attacked no one could get away with the information all headquartres had them.

Gaberiel turned Blackwatch against Overwatch, she feared that she would be dead if it wasn't for her popping out for Lunch. Or he was waiting for her to leave, since the moment she was done the road Overwatch went into shut down. She clenched her eyes shut trying to forget it, she walked away from overwatch the day she burried Jack and Gabriel they nevr found the bodies but know everything made sense.

Awhile later she stepped out the bath wrapping the towel her body, she switched th light of in the bathroom as she stepped back into her room. Maybe a few more hours sleep will help, try take her mind off everything.

She felt him before she saw him she tilted her head up to see him leaning back in her own bed, a photoframe sat in his ungloved hands his gaunlets laid on her bedside table, "Gabriel..." She breathed, "How..."

"Hush love," he told her as he raised from the bed his mask was still on muffling his voice as he cupped her cheek, "We wouldn't want the others to hear you."

"Gabriel you can't be here," she whispered.

His cool fingers brushed across her high cheekbones pulling her in closure the white mask brushed against her face as he pushed it the mask up, he leant in closure to her brushing his lips over hers. Angela whimpered softly into his lips melting into his touch, her hands ran up his leather covered arms her nails digging into the leather pulling him closure.

He pulled away from her mouth for a moment his mask now in his hand, "Angela..." he whispered softly, "Your right I shouldn't..."

"You could stay," She smiled reaching out to him, Gabriel took a step back away from her, "They will accept you."

Gabriel dropped the mask down onto her bed turning his back to her, "I came to see if you got back safetly."

"You always cared," Angela smiled stepping forward.

"Not in that way," he glanced at her, "Talon wants you alive, was making sure you hadn't drowned yourself in the bath."

"Oh Gabe," she waived him off, "I know you don't mean it."

He turned on her suddenly his hand slammed down on her mouth as he pushed her back onto the bed, their bodies slammed against eachother as they fell. Her blue eyes became wide as she struggled under his weight, "I am not that man Angela," he growled, "Why don't you understand." She made a muffled sound under his hand reaching up pushing back on his shoulders gently, "I don't want you or your pathetic team," he growled at her, "I wanted to make sure you weren't dead thats all."

She struggled slightly under his hand for a moment before he pulled it away, "See you do care."

"I didn't want you to do it yourself," he growled.

"Then why are you still here?" She asked.

Gabriel pulled bac for a moment propping himself up on his elbows looking down at the blonde still pinned under him, "I could easily leave," he smirked.

"NO!" She cried reaching up and grabbing hold of his shoulders, "Please don't... i just got you back Gabe... please..."

He shoved her hands off him sending her flying back down onto the bed, "I don't take orders from you Angie, never have and never will." He paused for a moment slamming his hands down either side of her head making it bounce, "You will always be under my control."

She pushed herself up again this time till her face was level with his tilting her head up she gently pushed her mouth against his, Gabriel smirked against her lips she was always so willing to please anyone. He pulled back after a moment listening to her whimper as he moved to sit back against her headboard, "Gabriel please, don't be like this," she pleaded reaching forward to him.

"Be like what?" He growled.

"Like just before..."

He reached forward and halled her up to sit inbetween his legs, "Before when."

"Overwatch fell, the weeks leading up. Gabe this isn't you."

"No... It's the new me."

He threaded a hand into her hair pratically dragging her into his lap, her thighs settled either side of his hips as he forced her head back arching her perfect breasts into his face. The towel was slipping slightly her hair was still damp and her skin slick, with his free hand he snatched the towel away from her body throwing it down onto the floor.

He took in her form, she still looked like she did when she was nineteen, skin so pale and smooth but now with a few scars. He trailed his finger over the stitching across her right breast, "My poor Mercy did I do this to you."

She whimpered slightly in pain, "It's fine..."

His chapped lips brushed against the swell of her breast he was gentle one arm loosely wrapped around her waist as the free hand brushed her uninjured breast. A soft sigh of pleasure slipped the doctors mouth, she whinned as his fingers rolled her nipple softly.

Gabriels eyes were on the stitches as her breasts bounced in front of his face as she started to rock herself across his erection. He caught her other nipple between his teeth as it brushed past his lips pulling the soft skin into his mouth.

"Yes Gabe," Angela moaned as she gribbed hold of her headboard her slick sex rubbed across the leather of his trousers, "Please..."

She always asked so nicely even when he knew she was hurting, she never demanded no not from him. But then, his red eyes narrowed on her face he remembered her with Morrision after a mission she wouldn't demand he sit down and be looked over she asked like him. Angela gasped out in pain as he bit down on her breast, before he pulled back his red eyes trainned on her he twisted her nipple between his fingers making her whine hit a new pitch.

"What do you want Angela?" Gabriel demanded from her.

"I want..." She whined, "Please..."

"Say it Angela," It was never a quesrion with him, always a demand. He knew she wanted it, it never took long until she was a mess under his touch, she was weak when it came to sex. The idea of being pushed up against a door turned her on, him whispering about bending her over her own desk made her underwear dripping wet.

"Please Gabe don't... Oh have Mercy," She whispered as he dipped his fingers down across her slit.

"Tell me excatly what you want," He ordered.

"P-please don't make me say it," She whispered as she rocked her hips against his fingers, the palm of his hand pressed against her clit.

"It's just us Angie," he whispered, as he slipped his fingers into her she as soaking wet already been eight hours since he touched her and he was craving more he wanted to hear her screams, "Scream it."

"PLEASE GABE TAKE ME!" She cried out as she clamped down on his fingers, as she came her juices spread across the palm of his hand and fingers. She slumped forward his face crushed inbetween her breasts.

He chuckled as he turned her over laying her spread eagle across her bed, she whimpered as he withdrew his fingers gently rubbing her swollen clit as he withdrew his fingers. Shifting other her his hands planted either side of her head, he leaning into her kissing her full lips. She moaned into his lips pressing her front fully against his chest. She linked her arms up around his neck drawing him in closure, she missed this contact. Missed him.

He thread his fingers through her hair, allowing the silky locks run through his fingers. "Am I going to have to do all the work here Angie," He whispered against her lips.

Her eyes blew open for a moment, "I am sorry," she whispered back to him unwrapping her arms from his neck. She trailed her nails down across his chest popping the buttons of his shirt as she did. Her fingers knew excatly what to do as she brushed her lips across his adams apple, she smiled as she felt it bob against her lips as she undid the final button. Her nails brushed against the trail of her that lead down past the waist band, she pulled the belt loose throwing it to the floor, the leather landed on top of her towel.

"Good girl Angie," he whispered to her as she moved her lips across his collarbone, undoing the zip and button of his trousers pushing them down slightly.

"Always commando," she giggled softly as his cock brushed against her fingers.

"Was always easier to get you," He chuckled rolling over onto his back.

"A-are you sure?" Angela questioned looking at their poistion he was never one to allow her to have any control in sex.

Gabriel smirked up at her running his fingers up her thighs, lifting her hips up as he went he angled his hips so the weeping tip of his cock pressed against her slit. "Better to see you," He smirked as he slammed her hips down to meet his, one hand flew up to her mouth keeping her from screaming out in pleasure as the other one landed on his chest pushing herself to stay up right.

"Scream Angie," He ordered her reaching up as he took her hand away from her mouth. Pulling her forward just enough to allow himself to fuck up into her, the hand on her hip controlled her movements slamming her down onto his cock.

Angela placed steadied herself with her free hand placing it down on the pillownext to his head, her mouth opened letting out a long whine as she followed Gabriels movements."Please Gabe," She moaned grinding her hips down onto his thrusts.

He hummed for a moment looking up at her face, cheeks a pretty pink her mouth open wide panting for breath her eyes screwed shut seemed to be concentrating on the pleasure between them. He did admit to himself that feeling her like this again was amazing, been so many years lost between them because of fucking Morrision. She let out a screech off pleasure as his thrusts into her became more violent sending shockwaves of pleasure up her spine.

He continued to rock himself harshly up into her walls, groaning as the walls seemed to suck him in deeper drawing him further into her. "Fucking hell Angela," he hissed violently bucking into her, "Wanton much."

"For you," she gasped pushing herself up bending her spine slightly forcing him to go into a different angle he hit the spot. Her body tightened around him to the near point of strangaltion as she bounced on his cock trying to take a little bit of control just to push her over.

She was close she could feel it her legs shook slightly, feeling a tingle run up and across her body. The pleasure suddenly stopped and she screeched in shock as she was knocked onto her back, Gabriels cock slipped from her body standing to full attention. She looked up dazed slightly still trying to reach her high, as her hands slipped inbetween her legs. She gasped as she brushed her nail across her pearl pulling the hood back slightly. He pushed himself to sit fully up right tucking his legs under him allowing himself to watch her for a few moments, her juices spilt all across her thighs.

Angela cried with loose after Gabriel yanked her hands away from her, "Please," she begged tears building in her blue eyes.

He grabbed hold of her thighs dragged her round before flipping over onto her front so she laid horizontally across on her bed. He brought her back her legs again either side of him as he slipped his arm under her pulling her up then back down onto his erection again. Her moan bounced off the walls around them, his arm snuck up fitting snuggly between her breasts grabbing hold of her chin forcing her head down. "Open your eyes," his voice carressed her ears making her gasp softly her blue eyes opened slowly.

"Gabe," She whispered looking herself in the mirror, shifting slightly uncomfortable looking at herself. The hood of his leather jacket was still up shielding him from the light of the room, looking lie the demon over her shoulder.

"Look at you Angie," he whispered into her ear grinding up into her, "My Angel."

"Oh Gabe," She sighed softly leaning back into him, his fingers danced across her jaw stroking her skin softly, "Please... don't tease..."

He rocked his hips up into her, "Keep your eyes on yourself," He ordered.

She tried to turn her head away never one for vanity tilting her head to the side trying to lock lips with him to make him forget about the mirror allow her to enjoy herself. Th hand on her chin tightened forcing her head back towards the mirror, "Eyes on yourself," he growled into her ear grinding up into her to emphasie his point, "Or you will not cum... Understood?"

"Yes," She cried as she rocked back to meet his thrusts into her, she leant forward planting her hand on the white sheets of her bed threading her fingers into the cotton beneath her. "Harder Gabe please," She cried as the coil already started to tighten in her body, she noticed her bright blue eyes slightly glazed.

"Pleasure," He growled as he slammed into her, his hand wrapped around her mouth muffling the high pitched scream that he knew would bounce out into the hallway. His pace was fast and brutal, he could see in the mirror she was struggling to keep her eyes open. He loved this about her, will obey orders from him at any situation.

The pleasure was getting to much for Angela tears built in the corner of her eyes, her knuckles had turned white from the grib on the sheets she forced herself hardered down onto making whining noises into his hands sounding something along the lines of harder.

"Our you close Angie," he whispered in her ears thrusts harder into her, she made a whimpering noise behind nodding her head. "Would you like to cum?" he asked, she whimpered again nodding her head. "Just a bit longer," he growled into her ear.

She made a muffled sound of protest feeling her arms shake, the tingle ran back up her spine as she forced herself down again. Gabriel groaned feeling his balls tighten his own release was drawing closure as he slammed up into her barley kissing her womb from the angle he was at.

"Cum," He ordered in her ear.

She let go her walls clamped down onto him and she screamed into his hand, her juices spilt out over his thighs as he slammed up one more time spilling his seeds deep within her. She slumped forward landing face first into the cool cotton she panted into the material trying to regain her bearings.

She sighed softly as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist, she was shifted up into Gabriels arms held against his chest as he draw the covers back laying down in the bed craddling her to his chest. The covers drapped over the both of them, she tucked her head under his chin.

"Will you stay... just to I sleep..." She whispered, her nose brushed against the thick column of his throat.

"Of course Angie," He whispered tightening his arms around her for a moment.

It reminded of her how it was before, before he becam of obessed with leading them all. When he would go one long missions she knew he was going, he would have his team leave in the middle of the night so she could sleep that night.

"I missed you..." She whispered softly her eyes fluttering close.

He was silent watching her sleep, he stroked her hair like he did back then her body reacted to him as it always did, she was calm her breathing slowly evened out and soon she was fast asleep. She was still his, he smirked to himself as he vanished back into the black mist slipping back out under the doorway.

AN: I have a plan for like another two chapters off this however, it gets a bit darked and solider 76/Jack Morrision is involved with it. What do you guys think?

Love Scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since Angela saw Gabriel, she was confied to the underground Headquartres until further botice by orders of Morrision. No one had mentioned her being raped they all kept a distance, not saying anything about Reyes either. She knew what they were doing Heck even she did it alot of the time, Overwatch wasnt a pretty and happy organisation oh no. A handful of their operatives have been raped in the past.

"Angela" Morrisions voice came from the hallway.

"Oh Jack," She looked up to see him hovering at her door. She was dressed in a simple black dress with a doctors lab coat thrown over the top, "How can I help?"

"I want to talk about Reaper," He told her stepping into her room and closing the door behind him.

Angela froze for a moment nearly dropping the data pad she was holding, she had been tapping away at Lenas Medical file before he came in.

"What about him?"

"You said he was Gabriel."

There was a long pause between the two of them Angela felt her heart beat race as she looked at Jack. "Angela," it was that tone. The tone back in the field, the tone of you will answer me solider or you will be in trouble.

"I was in shock Jack," She told him turning her back to him, "I thought of comfort and the first person was him."

Jack walked closure to her, placing a hand on her shoulder he turned Angela around to face him. Her face was pale, dark rings under her eyes, lips swollen slightly and new silvery scars from Reapers talons. "Angie how is he alive..."

"I dont..."

"Do not lie to me Angela," Jack warned her.

"I am not," she protested her eyes flickered across the room.

Jack slammed his hands down on the desk next to them, "You brought him... they never found his body... the goverment pulled mine out..."

"Jesse," she whispered.

"Fucking McCree," he hissed.

"Jack please..."

"Angela!" He yelled at her making her flinch back, "Your technology for this was untested. Angela how could you have been so stupid."

"You don't understand," she whispered. "The Government kept you alive locked away until you broke out... why couldnt I..."

"He tried to kill us Angela, fuck sake before I let the bombs go off. He had a fucking knife to my throat he tried to kill me Angela, he nearly got you killed. He kept blaming me saying that you were sleeping with me behind his back that you were nothing but a obident slut for the board."

"He was just Angry Jack," she told him.

"STOP IT!" He yelled at her, she let out a whimpering sound as he grabbed onto her shoulders. "STOP PROTECTING HIM!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong," she whispered.

"Wrong Angie how can you not see what hes done wrong, he hunts down the fucking Admin staff that we once had."

"I know..."

Jack sighed rubbing his temples, "Explain," he ordered.

Angela moved back a few steps and sat down at her desk, "Me and Jesse were coming back from Lunch. He offered to take me out since he knew Gabe was busy. Lock down happened once we left we thought it was a trainning excersie for the new Staff we didnt question it. When we came back for Lunch Hq was falling, I remember me and Jesse running towards the building. Screaming for Gabe, for you... Ana... I thought I lost you two. I went to one the safe houses on the outside the City. It been a few hours Jesse left me there I thought hr was going to get some food but... hours later he came back with Gabes body and... my staff... I had been working on reserrection at this point and... I didnt think it worked... then he came back screaming in pain. Then he stopped I thought he was dead. Jesse told me they had disbanded Overwatch its best we scatter. So we left him, I thought he was dead... he had no Pluse Jack!"

Jack slammed his hands down either side of her making her flinch back, "Its his fault Overwatch was disbanded."

The sudden sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, "Dont you dare," she hissed at Jack.

Morrision flexed his jaw slightly her slap actually stung him, he rubbed across his jaw line feeling a small bruise across his jaw, "He turned half of us against eachother. He held me at Knife point in my own fucking office Angie."

"Jack..."

"Hes a monster Angela, how could you bring him back," Jack snapped at her.

As she was already out of her chair she gave him a hard shove this time sending him flying back against a wall. He was caught unguarded he didnt expect Angela to be this mad at him.

"He was never a monster. I LOVE HIM WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE TO SAVE THE ONES TO YOU LOVE!" Tears shinned in her blue eyes as she stalked away from him just trying to put distance between the both of them.

"Angie... I..."

"No because you know nothing Jack Morrision. Gabe tried so hard to impress the board did everything he could to be, but what did they do..."

"Angela... have you..."

"You dont understand Jack you never understand you were Overwatchs golden boy."

"Angie..." he stepped closure running a finger up her arm as he went, "where is this coming from..."

"Nothin Jack..." she mumured tilting her head back allowing her hair to brush the back of her hand.

"Angela did he say something to you as he... he..."

"Cant say it Jack?" She questioned eyebrow raised, "what rape me forced himself into me," the tears in her eyes slipped leaving trails down her cheek.

Morrision felt his heart clench he hated seeing Angela cry, it was something that he always hated.

"Angie please..." he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Its my fault... my fault he's like this I didn't mean for it to happen," she whispered, "I just wanted him back, wanted him to tell me it was all going to be ok that the reports lied. Talon brainwashed him. Something!"

"People change Angie," he told her quietly.

"But not him... he was always my Gabe," she whispered.

"Maybe it's best if you have a rest, I know we have grounded you but it does not mean you have to run yourself ragged in the Med-bay... ok?"

"You won't be taking her anywere Morrision," a dark voice filled the air.

"Angie get behind me," Jack ordered.

"Angela... come here..." Reyes voice ordered.

Jack could see the black smoke billowing under the door way, he pushed Angela behind keeping one hand to his side to protect her the other two reach for a pistol he kept on him at all time. Then he formed only one shotgun in hand, "Gabe..." Jack heard Angela sigh behind him before slipping under his arm. He reached to grab her but he was suddenly cut off by a billow of smoke that slammed up into his hand. He watched Angela as she wrapped her arms around Reyes waist pulling him closure to her.

Jack watched them it was like before, Angela was part of Overwatch everytime they went off somewere Gabe was left behind. She missed him everytime they went, a golden locket was around her neck a picture of them both tucked under her suit. He remembered every mission she was always giddy to come back, even if she was hurt she was always pratically bouncing in her seat. Then the plane would touch down and she would be the first out of her seat rushing off the plane into Gabriel Reyes arms who always stood to attentiom on the runway with a few memebers of the board. Everyone knew even Angela and Reyes knew the board didn't like them two together, they said it effected their work effect. But Jack stood up for them saying they haven't been this happy in years.

He watched Reyes gauntlet get lost in the soft blonde locks of Angelas hair, the masked face rested ontop of her head.

He made a choked sound as the smoke wrapped around his wrist throwing his hand backwards allowing the pistol to go sliding across the floor. Another section wrapped around his throat pulling him back against the wall, pinning his hand to the wall beside his head.

He noticied Angela then, devoted beautiful Angela whos eyes were only on Reyes as they always had been. She never strayed, never cheated never looked at someone twice.

Her head was tucked undee his chin under the mask, one arm round his waist the other hand stroked across his gun arm trying to make him put the shotgun down.

"This is his fault Angel you know it is, they gave everything..."

"I know," she cooed up at him, gently taking the edge of his mask inbetween her fingers pulling it away from his face, "Please Gabe... deep down he's still your friend."

Morrision winced at that, excatly like old times if the fight was personal she took Reyes side everytime. Only Reyes was allowed to call her Angel no one else was allowed too.

Reyes lowered the shotgun as Angela removed the mask, Jack choked slightly his skin wasn't ruined like his was. No it just didnt look as deep and rich in color as it was before the fall.

"So you are still alive Morrision I have to say your disguise as Soilder 76... not that convincing," Reyes chuckled.

Jack glared at Reyes fitting against the smoke, "Angela he is dangerous get away from him."

He felt his heart brake as he watched her burry herself into Reyes side. He remembered watching them through the halls of Hq the wide smiles on both there faces as they passed. Reyes arm wrapped tightly around her was in the possessive way it always was, "76 your lucky number, was also your platoon number before you joined Overwatch," Reyes laughed.

"Let her go Reyes your fight was with me never her," Jack growled.

Reyes red eyes locked onto his as he slipped his hand up the spance of Angelas back she arched into his touch pressing herself flushed against him.

She tilted her head up brushing her lips against his jawline, brushing her nose against him, "Gabe..."

"she seems to want to stay Morrision how can I deny her like this."

"let her go you sick twised freak!" He yelled.

"Always jealous Morrision," Reyes chuckled as he turned Angela around in his arms so her back was against his chest, he removed the white lab coat letting it crumble on the floor.

Jack gluped Reyes was right he hated seeing them together all the time, her arm always entwined with his or sometimes she was asleep in his arms as they walked out after a long day in surgery. But Gabriel Reyes was once his best friend and he never said anything against them, he was happy for the both of them yes but deep down he hated seeing the two of them together.

Angela tilted her head back into his touch as he brushed the talons up across her jaw, she made a small whimpering sound as he grabbed hold of her jaw. The mask that was in her hand her clattered to the ground as he pressed his lips against hers, the blue eyes fluttered close as she kissed him back her lips soft against his own. But Reyes red eyes were locked onto Morrisions form as he watched the Golden Boy Morrision look away as Angela now pressed herself against him backing him up into the wall. He chuckled against her lips seeing how eager she seemed today, pushing her back slightly he lead her over to her desk with twist of his hand Morrision was forced forward and into the chair across from Angelas desk.

"eyes on us Morrision or..." Reyes chuckled as his talon ripped up straight through her desk, "It won't be the dress next."

Jack breathed heavily hating the feel off the mist that surronded him, he looked at the pistol that laid at his feet desperatly. He needed to get her away from him, he struggled more making the mist tighten.

Angela tried to ignore Jack from the corner of her eyes, she shivered as she knew the blue eyes were on her form as her dress fell away. Under the dress she wore light blue lace bra and boyshorts, a shiver ran down her body as the talons on Gabriels gauntlets ran across her bare skin.

Gabriel clicked his fingers at her, drawing her eyes up to his face She looked up into Reyes eyes but noticied his eyes werent trainned pn her as she wanted no instead they were on Jack, "I should kill you," Gabriel. Angelas eyes shot open wide watching him twirl his hand in the mist making one of his shotguns appear in hand as he trained it on Jack, "You were always in my way, taking Overwatch from me, trying to take my Angel from me and look what happened."

"No please," Angela pleaded pushing herself up her chest pressed against Reyes.

Jack watched her as well as Reyes as her hands smoothed down his front reaching for his belt buckle, "Angie don't."

"Gabe please..." She whispered eyes on him only on him, "Anything... Ill do anything please... just please don't harm him."

"He made me like this Angela," he grunted as she slipped her hand into his trousers and palmed his already half erect cock, "he should be punished."

"Death would be a quick punishment," she cooed at him.

Jack watched Reyes pause for the moment watching him stroke Angelas hair, she tilted herself into his hand slightly as she continued to jerk him off infront of him. Jack felt sick at this, she was like a goddamn pet... but then it clicked he had her like this before the fall of Overwatch. Fucking hell, he basically planned to takeover Overwatch and subdue her with sex.

"How could you," Jack hissed at him, "You say you love her... but shes a bloody pet to you."

Gabriel pushed Angela back forcing her into Jacks lap she made a small whimper as she landed in Morrisions lap. She let out a small screech as she watched Gabriel press the shotgun against Jacks temple.

"Careful of the next thing you say," Reyes growled at him as he moved from the edge of the desk to lean against the front of it.

"Gabe please," Angela cried trying to stumble up out of Jacks lap.

"What the truth," Jack hissed at him.

"Should gag you Golden boy,"Reyes glared down at him as he leant back against the desk, his free hand pressed Angela back down. Jack bit back a groan as she was forced to rub against his cock. He was half erect in pants already, just seeing her in the light blue lace awoke something in him that he hadn't felt in years.

"But... I can gag her instead," Reyes smirked down at Angela.

Angela leant forward his belt hung around his hips, the outline of his cock was visible through the leather of his trousers. She dragged the zip of the trousers down, as his erection came out from the cage of his trousers. She leant forward rubbing herself across Jacks erection, she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock before she opened her mouth taking his tips into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over his tip swipping across his slit, collecting the precum as she swallowed it down. Gabriel threaded one hand that was on her shoulder up through her hair, Jack watched the leather sink down into the blonde hair forcing his cock down her throat as she leant closure towards him she rubbed harder against Jacks growing bludge. Reyes red eyes were locked onto his own blue ones, Jack swallowed loudly as he watched Reyes smirk down at him. It felt good he could not deny that having Angelas half naked body rubbing across him felt like heaven. Angela whimpered as she felt Jacks erection rub against her sex, she grinded down onto him lookijg up at Gabriel noticing he wasn't looking at her. She gulped down his cock feeling him push down into her throat, she pulled her head back against Gabriels hand forcing herself back at the same time continuing to rub herself against Jack. She whimpered around Reayes cock as the hard object between her legs brushed against her pearl.

"Good girl," Gabriel cooed as he stroke her hair back.

She gasped around his member as Jack bucked up against her, the pressure of his zip against his slit was driving him mad. It wasn't enough for him, he could feel Angelas heat radiating through his jeans.

Reyes chuckled above this as Angela cupped his sac between her fingers massaging them softly as she ran the flat of her tongue over the smooth head, "To much for you boy."

"You're sick," Jack growled at him, his eyes flickered up to the gun that was still pointed at his head to the back of Angelas head as it moved about.

He could feel it, he felt himself twitch within his pants his slit rubbed against the riges of the zip. A shout of pleasure ripped out of his throat as cummed in his pants, his cheeks flushed hot red as he listened to Reyes chuckled. He felt disgusted with himself over what he has done, he shouldn't of he was a Solider for heavens sake he had more control than this.

"Naughty boy Morrision," Reyes laughed, "I don't think I gave you permission to cum."

Angela hummed against Reyes cock, gulping him down till he fit snuggly within her throat she sucked hard. Her slurping sounds spurred Reyes on whilst making Morrision still, he was disgusted with Reyes and himself Angela was being used for her body she wasnt meant for this she was meant to save people.

Gabriel bucked up into her mouth harshly hitting the roof of her mouth as he withdrew himself, his hand shot out stopping her from swallowing her mouth full with his semen.

Gabriel leant down twisting her head making her torso follow aswell towards Jack pushing her forward this her lips were a breath width between them, "Kiss him..."

Angela pressed her lips against Jacks, Gabriel could feel her discomfort as she kissed her Commander. "Let the dog taste his dinner," his words were dark tricklin down her spine as she pushed her tongue against Jacks mouth. He opened his mouth for a moment before he wanted to back away but Reayes hand slammed down on his head forcing him to stay in place as she swapped seeds into his mouth. Her hand came up to his throat gently stroking down, he groaned as his forced swallow the taste was bitter and entirely salty he hated it. She pulled away from Jack as Jack stared to cough her face showed discomfort, she turned back to Reayes looking up at him with longing. He reached forward cupping her cheek kissing her temple, "Good girl Angie."

Deep down Jack felt as if Angie had a tail it will be wagging a mile a minute, "What have you done to her?"

He heard the safety of the gun click off, "Shes happy Jack... isn't that you want."

"You are a bastard," he hissed.

Gabriel sighed shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Angelas waist pulling her out of Jacks slap and hit him in the side of the head with the butt of the gun sending the solider tumbling to the ground as the dark mist came away from his body before pinning him to the floor. "You are going to learn some manners," Reyes hissed at him his boots slamming into the ground next to Jacks head he threw his gun out into the shadows.

The mist around hin forced him up onto his knees and Reyes took the seat that Jack was once on dragging Angela onto his lap. She leant back into him waiting for orders of some sort, she gasped as his talons ripped through the lace underwear sets allowing the lace tp fall to the ground in front of Jacks face.

"Please Gabe," she whispered, "I need please... You've both came..."

Jack glared at Reyes watching him gently trail the talons across her stomach, Angela arched gasping with pleasure as the cool metal brushed over her stomach followed by the leather of the gloves. "How should I make her cum Jack?" Reyes questioned, "Come on Morrision... you must have dreamed about this."

"Burn in hell Reyes," Jack snapped.

"Already done that, when you brought a building down on me," he glared.

"You would of killed everyone if I didn't," Jack yelled.

"No only your little group of followers all of you he let the Board pratically fuck Overwatch into the ground," Reyes growles.

Jack was silent not knowing how to respond, he knew Jack hated the Board meetings but he had to go they had no choice and everytime they spoke about how well Overwatch was doing. Whilst Blackwatch sat in the dust waiting for someone to mess up and they had to clean it up.

"You didnt have to... we could have..."

Angela whimpered as Reyes fingers dug into her hips the talons pircered her skin, the whimper cut off Jack the scowl cross Reyes told him he shouldn't push it. Angela had been grinding herself against Reyes leather pants leg, "Don't say get rid of the Board Morrision," Reyes chuckled as he turned Angela round so her back face Morrision.

"Please Gabriel..." She whined rocking herself against him more.

Gabriel chuckled, pressing a soft gentle kiss to her neck looking at Morrision over her shoulder, "Feet on the ground," he ordered feeling Angela shift in his lap. "Up..." His voice soft in her ear, "Down."

She screeched in pleasure as she slammed herself down onto him, "Yes..." She moaned as he slammed his hips up into her. Angelas arms wrapped tightly around Gabriels neck as she bounced on his cock, her breathless moans filled the room. Gabriel flicked his wrist at Jack forcing Jack to watch them.

Gabiels eyes were still trainned on Jack as Angela rocked herself into her release she screamed in pleasure slumping into Gabriels chest, "I'm not done yet..." He told her as his hands reached round his talons dug in to her round cheeks digging into her skin as he forced her up and down again forcing her to ride out her orgasm. Her entire body shook with pleasure as she slowly came down from her high.

"Yes, more please..." She moaned loudly.

Jack felt sick to the stomach watching them, Angelas head tilted back her blonde hair brushing against Reyes knees as he fucked up into her. Her eyes glazed over with lust a look he had only seen on sex slaves that were sold on the black market.

Was she like this before, he remembered back to the days before the fall she was devoted to him. She did argue with Jack privately over him getting the role of Strike Commander as Gabriel was brushed off into Blackwatch.

"Harder Gabe please!" She cried out.

Gabriels smirk sent shivers down his spine, he didn't like it he saw blood drip down Angelas pale skin as the talons dug into her skin. Her moans from bounced as much as she did, "Our you getting close again," he chuckled in her ears his red eyes locked onto Jacks blue ones.

"So close..." She whispered.

"Harder?" He chuckled.

"YES PLEASE!" She screeched.

She suddenly wrapped her legs around his hips bucking into his thrusts as she clenched down on him, Gabriel groaned resting his head down on her shoulder gently kissing the pale skin his juices spilt into her dripping out of her sex. She whined grinding down onto him, she fell into him panting against his chest.

Gabriel smiled down at her letting go of her cheeks running his talons softly up her back as she doozed off against his cheek. Gently lifting her within his arms he slipped out of her body and tucked him back into his pants.

"You enjoyed that didn't you," Jack hissed at him, "Using Angie... like... like some TOY!"

"Angel knows her place..." Gabriel smirked at him swirling his hand in the mist the shotgun appeared in his hand, "Have a nice nap..."

"Wh-!" Jack went to yell before the butt of the shotgun hit his head the mist vanishing from around him as he slammed into the floor.

Gabriel chuckled, "That was easier than expected," before three vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

AN:... I got slightly dark with this chapter and next is going to be mean to poor Morrision. I love Angela/Gabriel its my favourite pairing in Overwatch at the moment. But I honestly have a small love for all things dark and dangeros.

On another note I might have came out with an O.C./Jack story, set before Overwatch came together fully... I was wondering if you guys would like it.

Anyway ath the current situation I have one more chapter byt there might be a few more.

Love

Scarlet


	4. Chapter 4

I have to admit I am sort of a laid back person that is why a lot of fanfics I've been writing have been put on hold, other reasons are personal and work life has kept me super busy recently.

What I do not appreciate though is somebody, taking this fanfic and posting it on another site I don't care if you linked back or said oh I wasn't the person that made this. But, what gives any person the right to take someone's fanfiction and post it on another site without permission.

I would like to point out this is Archive 'Author' Lena Oxton who has reposted this, if you are reading this I requested you remove it now. As it is not your creative work. Because of this I don't feel like I want to continue writing for this fandom now if this is how the content creatures get treated.


End file.
